Leanbh
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: A one shot based on a dream I had. Rated T for language


***This is based on a dream I had last night prior to reading the comic and or watching Boondock Saints 2***

**Any spelling errors (like tem, 'im, 'e) are not errors, just trying to write their Irish accent**

*Gowl- Female genitalia

Toitíní- Cigarette

Dadaí- Daddy (pronounced DAH-dee)

An teach MacManus: Murphy, Bridget agus leanbh Riley- The Macmanus House: Murphy, Bridget and baby Riley*

Connor Macmanus and Rocco, bundled up tightly in their warm coats, walked down the snowy streets in Southie. It was freezing and Rocco lost all feeling in his nose, a terrible feeling to lose the feeling in your nose. "Why the fuck are we out in this cold as balls weather?" complained Rocco, hugging himself.

"Murphy needs to be aware of 'im, after all, Bridget fits the bill of a victim," explained Connor. "Plus, Bridget is a pro at tracking people down who have their hands in as many illegal porn basement sales as this guy's got."

"This guy just likes Irish chicks."

"'e likes to rape, torture and kill tem," sneered Connor. "'e traffics tem, sells tem, and does horrible things to tem."

"Maybe he just wants a babe's fire pie," smirked Rocco. He bet Bridget MacManus tasted pretty good. "Did your brother tell you any details about their wedding night?"

"If Murphy catches you talking like that, 'e'll kill you and probably use my fuckin' rope," said Connor as they neared the place where Murphy had made his home with his wife. "And yeah, 'e did. 'e told me there's a sign near her gowl saying 'Rocco ain't allowed near this pretty gowl."

"Probably not that pretty anymore after Riley got through with it," hummed Rocco.

They came to a red brick building and entered inside, the warmth of the heaters heated their skin, making it pink. They could feel the cold being chased away. They got into the golden elevator and rode to the third story. The hall was covered in red wallpaper and the floors were a dark wood. They made their way day the hall until they saw a door with a sign that was written in Gaelic.

'An teach MacManus: Murphy, Bridget agus leanbh Riley'

Connor smiled to himself. He remembered getting that sign made for his brother, as kind of a baby shower, house warming gift. It was this past St. Patty's day. Four months ago. After it was made, his brother called him, excited, that Bridget had gone into labor. Forever a good memory.

Rocco knocked and hugged Bridget. "Long time no see, Murph!" he cheered, assuming Murphy answered the door.

Bridget shoved him off. "I'm not my fuckin' husband!" she sneered. She smiled when she saw Connor. "Come in, come in."

The two men entered the home. The living room walls were a Christmas Spice red, much like the color of red wine. Rocco took a seat on the brown sofa as he watched Bridget go into the kitchen and tell Murphy that his brother and that slime, Rocco, were here. He rolled his eyes. Connor and Rocco both watched as Murphy came into the room.

In his arms was not a drink, or a Toitíní. Instead, he held a pastel green blanket. Riley. Murphy seemed shocked to see his brother and Rocco here. "Let me just put her down," he said, moving towards a pink bassinet with a blue bow on the front.

"Aye, let me see my niece," said Connor sitting down. He stretched his arms out towards Murphy to take the baby.

Murphy gave his brother Riley. She nestled quickly into Connor's arms, nuzzling Connor's chest. Murphy sat down next to him and Riley grabbed his rosary. "Aye, ya need ta be attached to your Dadaí?" Riley giggled and kicked in Connor's arms. Murphy narrowed his eyes at Connor. "She loves ta play with stupid fuckin' rope."

Connor chuckled. "She is a MacManus!" beamed Connor. He tapped her nose. "Yes! Yes you are!"

"Listen, Murph, we need to take out another guy," said Rocco. "He runs a trafficking ring, targeting women, specially Irish babes."

A trafficking lord was no big deal to Murphy after all the other evil people he's taken down. But now, they seemed more evil, more dark. He had two women in his life that meant more to him than anything. He'd stop at nothing to protect Bridget and Riley.

"Count me in. Not sure if the ol' ball an' chain will help or not," said Murphy.

"I have to help," said Bridget, who sat next to Murphy; making Rocco move to the arm chair. She grabbed Murphy's hand and he gave her a confused look.

She was a pro at tracking people down but why did she have to? "Bridget, you're a wife and mother now, you don't have to do Saints stuff anymore," said Connor.

"I have two reasons," said Bridget. She looked into Murphy's eyes. "Would you like to hear the happy reason or the bad reason?"

"The bad reason first," said Murphy gripping her hand. He was concerned.

"I used to date the head of the ring. His name is Chris Flannery. We were engaged for a short awhile when I first moved to America," admitted Bridget. "When I met Murphy, he got his panties in a bunch since I was hanging out with the Saints. I broke it off because I thought he was far too jealous."

"So you know this creep's hang outs and shit!" laughed Rocco. He sat on the edge of his seat. Excited.

"What's the happy reason, babe?" asked Murphy, cocking his head. The bad reason seemed to be a semi-good reason. So the good reason might be a hot damn good reason or semi-bad.

Bridget giggled. "He has to be stopped because their may be another Miss. MacManus," she blushed. Murphy's eyes widened. Connor's mouth dropped open. Murphy tried to speak, but words were not forming. "Murphy, I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a Dadaí, again!"

"Let's take down this son of a bitch!" whooped Rocco, grabbing his gun.


End file.
